The Life
by RoAmInG dEaTh.26
Summary: This is my 2nd story hope you'll like it!


This is my 2nd story that i want to make good so i hope you'll like it :))

I don't own Naruto :(

* * *

- The Past -

_It was mid-night everybody was sleeping execpt for the Uzumaki Clan..._

_"just one more push Kushina!" yelled Tsunade as the said woman gave a one last hard push a loud cry from the new born child as Tsunade cleaned the _

_child before giving it to Kushina. Just then the door burst open it revealed a man with blonde hair and blue eye's the man was Minato Uzumaki._

_As he came towards his wife and little boy his left hand was holding the hand of their daughter who was Sakura Uzumaki she was 5 year old._

_"Kushina!" Minato yelled as he rushed on his wife side dragging Sakura along "im sorry i was late... i still have this meeting an-" Minato explained _

_but before he could finnish Kushina shoot a scary glare at him which caused him to shut up. "mommy is he my little brother?" asked Sakura with her_

_big cute innocent jade eye's. Kushina's eye's soften "yes he is want to see him?" she asked as Sakura nod her head as she climb up on her mother's_

_bed she looked at the little baby and then "Naruto..." she said and her mother and father look at her "what was that honey?" Minato asked as Sakura _

_looked up with a big smile "lets name him Naruto! Mommy Daddy" she said as Kushina and Minato smiled "well then Naruto welcome to the family"_

_Minato and Kushina said._

_-5 months later-_

_"mommy! where are you going daddy told us to stay here!" Sakura yelled as she hold her 5 month old brother closer. "Sakura...Honey no matter _

_what happened i want you to watch over Naru-chan ok?" Kushina said with a soft caring voice "i promise mommy!" Sakura said as she hugged _

_Naruto who was looking at them with interest "ma...ma..." he said as he reach for Kushina. Kushina hugged her children "me and your father_

_love you both very much dont forget that ok?" she said as she kissed their forehead with one last looked she left. leaving the two children crying..._

_- After a week -_

_"come on Naru-chan" Sakura said as she carried Naruto towards the two coffin then she lift Naruto up so he could see them. Naruto looked at _

_them "ma...ma...da...da..." he said as he reach for them only to be stoped when Sakura pulled Naruto away "Naru-chan c-come o-on lets go _

_back" she said with a sad smile as Naruto looked at her with a big smile "o...n...ee...c...h...a...n" he said as he rach up for her as Sakura_

_carried him towards the house..._

_- Before 1 week -_

_"Minato!" Kushina yelled as she rushed towards him "K-Kushina w-we h-have t-to do it now" Minato said as Kushina noded she looked at the two _

_beast attacking Konoha one was an orange fox named Kurama and next to it was a white fox named Kyioko both of them has 9 tail's they are twins_

_and then the Uzumaki couple did some handsign a bright white light appeared when it cleared the twin beast were gone only left was the dead body_

_of Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Minato "t-they sacrifice their life to sealed the beast into someone" one anbu said..._

* * *

- The Present -

A 11 year old blonde with blue eyes run's with a fast speed "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled as he rushed into the school

only to be kicked by the kid's. Naruto held back the tears as he remembered his sister's word's before she went to that 2 year worth mission

with her team who was Uchiha Sasuke,Sai and their sensei Yuki Akima "I'll come back after in done with my mission... don'y worry Sasuke-

kun will protect me ok? now be a good boy bye Naru-chan" that's what his sister said before leaving...Naruto was brought back into reality

when a kunai flew past the cheek of the boy who was going to hit Naruto with a punch which caused the cheek to bleed...

"did your parent's teach you how to be kind?" a cold voice said and when Naruto looked up he saw Uchiha Sasuke and behind him was his

older sister and Sai... "SO WHAT? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN BOSS ME AROUND!" the boy who was attacked with the kunai yelled he

was Kirio "hey kiddy do you know who we are?" Sai asked with a bored tone "NO AND LIKE I CARE!" Kirio yelled then a spot of brown,

raven,indigo,blonde and dark brown rushed towards Naruto "hey you ok Naruto?" the Raven boy who was Lei Uchiha asked as the dark

brown haired guy who was Shikamaru look then the 3 reamaining girls who was Sayuri Tenshi,Yamanaka Ino,Hyuuga Hinata looked at them.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!" Kirio yelled only to be lift up in the air by Sakura...

- To be Continued -

* * *

So what do you think is it ok?

Pls Review flames r accepted :)


End file.
